Of First Times
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Brian is ready to take that next step with Dom in their relationship. Explicit. Slash.


**For the kink meme on LJ. I claimed List #3. There is some chan (underage sex), biting, and first times in this prompt. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bri pov**

I walked home with Jesse. Home was the Toretto house. Dom was my boyfriend. Jesse and I were the closest. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I told Jesse that I was ready.

He squeaked, nudging me hard and grabbing my shoulders, "Seriously dude?"

I laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so that he would calm down. "Yeah. I'm ready. It's been a year and I really love him. Dom's it for me. I mean, it's not like he would let anybody join us except maybe V or some guy that has big enough balls for it."

Jesse laughed and bounced, "You think I'll find that special guy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, everyone has somebody out there. You just haven't found yours yet."

He nodded, seemingly trying to believe it. "Seriously Jesse and if not, well we could also make him up for you."

He stared at me and squeaked, "Computer programs...alter them?"

He looked so scared that his precious programs might get messed up, "Or we could wait until the guy comes along."

He snorted and we kept walking until we got to the Toretto house and walked in. "How was school Squirt and Buster?" V asked.

"Boring" Jesse and I said together.

V snorted, "I do not miss those days. Oh, and Dom went out for food, he should be back in the next 5 minutes."

I nodded, heading towards the kitchen. "Homework Jesse?"

Jesse groaned, "Do I?"

"Yes Jesse, we only have 2 more weeks and then you can work on all the car programs in the world." I said, steering him into a chair.

He sighed and nodded, pulling out a notebook and getting to work. V looked at me and nodded his head mouthing 'Thank you'. I nodded back at him, taking a seat next to Jesse pulling out my own busywork.

Close to an hour later, Jesse had two pencils in his nose, pretending to be a walrus and I had two watermelon shells doing a watermelon dance when Dom walked in.

"What took you so long Dom? The kids over there were gonna start killing people soon," V said, getting up from the couch and taking plates down from the cabinet in the kitchen.

"Tran and his tight-ass leather-wearing sidekick," Dom huffed, setting the food on the countertop and looked at me and Jesse.

"Was I gone too long?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Jesse nodded, "We got bored. Besides, we were gonna go rewire V's Maxima so that he accelerates when he thinks he's gonna brake and brake when he accelerates."

V slammed a cup on the table, "I will skin you and eat you alive kid."

"Promises, promises." Jesse said, sticking his tongue out at him.

V slammed a hand on the table and made a grab at Jesse. "Run Bri, I'll hold him off!"

I got up to run but ran into a warm solid wall. "Not so fast Brian."

"But Dom-"

"No buts Brian."

I pouted, looking up at him.

"That won't work, so stop trying Bri."

"Can't blame me for trying." I pushed him down into his chair and he looked at me with a raised brow.

"I wanna talk to you about something Dom."

He pulled me down onto his lap, "Ok."

"Uhm..." I played with the hem of his tank top. Why was I nervous all of a sudden?

"I wanna... I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me, "Sure you ready for all that Bri?"

I nodded, "I'm ready. I love you. And I know that you would never hurt me Dom."

"I love you too Brian. Wanna go upstairs?" he asked, his hand running up and down my back.

I nodded, kissing him. He stood up with me in his arms and walked upstairs with me. He set me down when we got to his room and closed and locked the door behind us.

"You sure you're ready for this Bri?" he asked again, his finger trailing down my jaw.

I nodded, "More than ready Dom."

He nodded, kissing me again, and pulling my shirt off in the process. I pulled away, helping him with his shirt and his cargos as he pulled my shorts off. "Bed."

I climbed on the bed, as he kicked off his shoes and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He climbed on the bed and settled over me, kissing down my neck. "I love you Bri."

"I love you too Dom."

He spread my legs and settled in between them and lubed up a few of his fingers. He leaned down to kiss me as he circled my pucker with one finger and pushed in. I groaned, grabbing onto his biceps. "Relax baby"

I nodded, relaxing into it as he circled the finger around and pushing the finger in and out. "Another?"

I nodded and gasped as he pulled out the first finger and added the second finger to the mix and pumped them both in and out. I moaned louder when he bumped against my prostate. He chuckled against my mouth, crooking his fingers over and over.

I gasped, arching up and rolling my hips. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Now please."

He nodded, slicking up his cock and sliding it against my hole. Teasing me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing his head down for me to kiss him. He moaned into the kiss and slid in partway, just holding there. I groaned, wiggling and rolling my hips against his. "Keep going. Don't stop Dom."

"You need to get used-"

"I don't care about getting used to it Dom," I groaned against his neck.

He rolled his hips more and he was all the way in. He growled, kissing me. I shuddered and arched up under him. He pulled halfway out before rolling his hips. I moaned loudly, my arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled halfway out again before slamming back in.

"Shit!" I yelled out. He began his rhythm of in, out, roll of the hips, varying at the speed left me closer than I thought I would be.

"Dom..." I moaned out.

"Close baby?" he grunted.

I nodded, "Please."

He leaned back on his heels and pulled my hips up to his thighs, grinding his hips into mine. He grabbed onto my hips and pulled me up to his chest.

"Hold on tight baby." He thrusted up hard over and over, hitting my prostate dead on each and every time. I growled, biting into my arm as shudder after shudder raked through me. I yelled out as I came on our stomachs. Dom growling and holding my hips down as he came, his teeth in my shoulder.

His hips kept rolling in our aftershocks, making me whine and roll my hips against his. He chuckled darkly, blowing out a puff of air. "I don't think you're ready for round two yet Bri."

I laughed, "Keep rolling your hips like that I will.

He smirked, "Smart ass."

I kissed him again, "Thank you Dom...for being my first."

"Anytime baby, I'd love to share all your firsts with you," he mumbled against my neck.


End file.
